clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Other Fan Universe Characters Halloween Special!
So... Who wants in? Citcxirtcem 02:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) i doo (we culd host it Here) --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 02:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) So the superheroes would invite their fellow supers and normal penguins to have an awesome hallowen party and go trick-or-treating! But there would be the supervillains trying to ambush them. Good idea, we should work on it more. Citcxirtcem 02:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah like the l.o.d. coool41 a mind controled darktan ect. try to ambush the party Darktan mind controls some of the superpenguins and turns them into villains... that'll be a disaster, lol! Citcxirtcem 03:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) yes it woud darktan was reformed i ment a evil penguin was controling DT--beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 12:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm in. I am SO in! AND SOMEONE DELETED MY CHAPTER 7.5 ON THE 1ST ONE, SO THEY SURELY DON'T WANT ME THERE! --PabloDePablo 12:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) You know .... I did ask if anybody else would want to be in the Fanon Characters Halloween Special! on the forum, but I didn't see any feedback. I could help with this. And Pablo, it didn't fit it. It's not that we don't want PabloDePablo, it was too late. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I could not find the forum, yet I still think that you don't want me there. --PabloDePablo 22:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Can I be included? I couldnt fit into the Other one,plus, it's too late, so can I be in this one? --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 18:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Same here, Happyface is dressing up as Captain Antarctica. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 18:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Well, one, Mectrixctic has the complete right to create a sub-story for the Fanon Characters Halloween Special!, and do you know what? I've got a brilliant idea! This could be set around the same time as the Fanon Characters Halloween Special!, but just somewhere else, with different events. It'll be spooky alright! And Mectrixctic has a great imagination. I don't wanna "raid" Mectrixctic's story and ruin whatever he's planning, so it's up to him, Happyface & Triskelle. But let's just get some stuff straight on the sub-story, anybody that ''WASN'T'' in the Fanon Characters Halloween Special! can be in here. Any ideas, Mectrixctic? Because I'm full of 'em! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. Triskelle isn't sure what he's going as yet, though. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 20:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Wait So Darktan is reformed... what? Well, since we want to keep a halloween theme, we should have something more spooky then superheroes and supervillains. But since the other one uses ghosts and zombies, we should think of something more origional. Since Darktan has the Demon Penguins as his workers, we could make it like a Demonic possession type thing. However, since it has to fit the CoC, the Demon Penguins will have to use technology instead of supernatural powers to control the people. That's where my character can come in. She can disguise herself as another character and put the Mind-control devices in food or something, so that the characters eat it and get "possessed". Anyways, if Darktan is to be possessed it's going to be in this way. And we should put an allusion to the Exorcist, and have a penguin turn its head all away around Another thing is that the Conclave of Doom could play a part, since one of the members is a real witch and another one is Herbert "Horror" So after some characters are possessed, the other characters will have to un-posses them. But they'll need more then just cookies, lol. Citcxirtcem 20:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I refuse to be possessed! I will come up in Chapter 2, and if anyone wants to make my costume, I dress up like Gambler. --PabloDePablo 22:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, you don't have to be possessed if you don't want to. :) I smell Scary Movie parody!!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't expect this to be a parody of Scary Movie (or it's sequels) but we'll see where this story takes us. Lol, a parody of a parody. Citcxirtcem 03:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ---------- :Good idea of a horror scene! Demon Penguins invade! This '''WILL be a story, right? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC)